Inevitable Rebellion
by SaceliaRosaParks
Summary: After a series of events what happens when the non-mages begin to rebel against mages but And the guilds can't even fight back! (Oc's allowed)


_**Inevitable Rebellion**_

After a series of events what happens when the non-mages begin rebel against mages? And the guilds can't even fight back! (Oc's allowed)

(hey, Sacelia here if you remember this is a co-op [oc's accepted] fanfiction! the writers are XXXSirens and me. Sorry for the late update, but we have finally got time to put up the chapter. None of your oc's have been deleted or forgot, we are keeping a updated list, of characters that are accepted, and all their info so no worries)

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Chapter one'<em>**

Rhythm Bell expected that being Master was a lot of work. She just had underestimated how much. Several days prior the founder and true master Octavius Rian, promoted her to such a high rank. No warning or training. Just a simple announcement that basically turned the guild upside down.

She of course accepted graciously. It was a true honor to have been chosen. But some of the other members didn't feel that way. Some of the older mages were concerned with the future development of the guild, considering she had little to no experience in management. A hell of a fighter but taxes? They were not convinced. Then Octavius had the nerve to leave during the discussion. And he hasn't been seen since. Someone had found a note that rested in his usual seat and a key to his office. All the parchment said was:

I'm going to go find myself.

Don't look for me.

O~

From that day on Rhythm was accepted as Guild Master. Now possessing the figurative keys to the kingdom she felt lost.

Now what?

It's not like there was a 'How to run a Guild' manual lying about the Hall. She would know, she checked.

Everyone at the guild gave her advice and tried to help her out, but they knew just as much as she did about the duties of a Master.

Then she remembered the key that he had left behind. She had some hope there was some answers in there.

The room was stuffy and it was hard trying to find the light switch.

But once the dark office was lit she regretted entering the large room.

All she saw was . . . Paperwork.

A lot of paperwork.

She had never seen so much in her life.

Piles upon piles of unfinished papers littered the floor and desk space around her in the original Founders office. Some stacks reaching several feet into the air. Sentencing her to the confines of the desk until it was read, signed, and filed away into the records room.

The majority consisted of financial expenses, the rest was member files, and forms from the government and the Magic Council for the requisition of becoming a legal guild within the kingdom and magic community.

Currently they were an unofficial guild which proved to be tedious. The government dictated a fine line between legal and illegal guilds. So until they had the approval from both, the members had to find work elsewhere among the non-magic folk.

She sighed in the guild masters office and stood up her low ponytail swayed while she was walking outside to find a peaceful area to quickly do this work. She walked into the harmony forests main hall almost stopping in her tracks to see it was completely empty, not knowing what to say she kept walking till she got outside and sat down in front a waterfall doing her work till someone from harmony forest walked up to her.

"Master?"

She wasn't used to that yet so she ignored them

"Rhythm"

She turned around and looked at them her silver eyes getting a slight gray color with the sun hitting them.

" yes, Lavender" lavender was a small girl with short messy purple hair with pink eyes her skin was Carmel colored

" we have company, Rhythm"

Rhythm smiled, till you could hear someone yelling 'master' running straight at Rhythm

"We're under attack! What do we do!" Rhythm looked shocked and turned towards Lavender wondering if that's what she meant. But Lavender was gone and Rhythm wondered

Was she really a part of harmony forest?!

But there was no time to think so Rhythm stood up.

"Where is the attack?" Rhythm asked remembering that the guild has gotten attacked multiple times this month so it wasn't a surprise.

the member of the guild hurriedly brought her over to the guild.

All kinds of people outside looked eager to fight but the vision was soon gone by everything going black, for a second Rhythm thought she went blind but the only thing that kept her sure she wasn't blind, was the many white flashes.

After awhile the darkness faded leaving the whole place decorated including a banner that said 'congratulations' Rhythm looked confused at everyone, then smiled so happy it looked like it made a rainbow appear. That's when someone else began to walk over to Rhythm, it was one of the other guild masters, the one for sacred scarlet. Sacred scarlet is a very old building based off of the Olympus theme, Rhythm waited for them to walk over. But couldn't help but notice how much he reminded her of Erza, with all the armor. Yes the man was wearing armor with a silver lining and helmet that covered his complete face only showing his glowing orange eyes. When the man go to her he smiled but from the helmet Rhythm couldn't tell

" Rhythm "

" Samuel" they both then smiled till they heard sound of two pairs of feet they looked over to see the yin and yang guild masters. Yin and yang it's remained quite neutral for a legal guild, it also has a black and white theme. Rhythm could see the trench coat of Onix from far away (I don't know of anything else of looks) she then looked over to the other master he had short straight black hair with dark brown eyes when they got over to Rhythm she couldn't help but wonder if she was the only girl.

"Hey Rhythm congrats on the promotion!" Said the guild,master of yin and yang, the one with black hair.

"Thanks Light" Rhythm said smiling at him putting a hand on her hip to look confident and proud. Then laughing at herself

" by the way is that what this was for?" She asked

" no this is for the fact, harmony forest has officially been turned to a legal guild!" Light exclaimed all the others smiled and yelled

"CONGRATS!"

Rhythm smiled and screamed cheerfully

"Finally!" Everyone was so happy that day, either from the fact it was a excuse to fight, eat or drink or the fact they were finally a legal guild either way they were happy, only if it could last like that...

Over in the city of magnolia a small girl around the height of levy was walking area her aura nice and Sweet but she was anything but. The girl had short messy purple hair and pink eyes. Lavender, Heh, I will soon get my revenge on the guilds of this world, everything is going to plan' lavender smiled happily and cheerfully people walking by couldn't help but smile to even though they didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Inevitable Rebellion<p>

Maybe changed to 'Of cataclysmic proportions'

(Description is very helpful!)

_*Currently looking for 1 Guild Master, preferably Hex Hall._

_*Be creative! The extra effort put into an Oc brings the character more to life!_

_*Looking for a few slayers (dragon/demon/god/angel/phoenix/spirit/ect) but not all can be Slayers._

_*Only like 3 or 4 S class mages will be accepted in each of the guilds. (This may change, no promises)_

_*Send in as many as you want, the more the merrier!_

_*Some linking to original Fairy Tail is allowed._

_*If you're confused on something just ask._

Character sheet

Guilds available at this time being are:

-Harmony Forest

the newest legal guild that most the guilds try to protect, only guild that's in a forest as a tree house mansion.

-Hex Hall

A classy and elegant guild that isn't known for destruction, located in the city.

-Sacred Scarlet

Oldest legal guild, an antique looking guild, it is outside the forest and is a Greek Parthenon based building.

-Yin and Yang (the main legal guild with guild masters of opposite magic, it is also is in the forest and is very loud yet silent place with a black and white theme for the building)

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nickname:

Occupation (bartender/guild master/badass):

Age:

Gender:

Guild:

Guild Tattoo Color/Location:

Rank (Normal/ S class/ Etc.):

Magic:

Spells/Attacks:

Weapon(s):

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Everyday Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Formal wear:

Special clothes(this confused some people, what I mean is if they have mission wear, singer wear or anything that was not mentioned that you think is important):

Strengths/Likes:

Weaknesses/Dislikes:

Skills:

History:

Other: (optional)

* * *

><p>Pet character sheet<p>

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Owner:

Special abilities:

Personality:

Other:

*PM your OC at xxxSirens or SaceliaRosaParks

*If you're a guest feel free to post OC in the reviews, if not then preferably PM please

Thanks from the both of us!


End file.
